


Make me scream your name

by Vanargandr



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dirty talking, these two are kinky, zelda is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr
Summary: Neither of the two women could have described exactly how it started. It was pure carnal attraction in the beginning, desire that exploded in passion, sparks that ignited hellfire. Slowly it turned into *more*, into a secret game of lust and longing that got them addicted to one another, an intoxicating and continuous exchange that took place whenever they met, hidden and exciting, forbidden and breathtaking. Lately it evolved into a game of teasing that reached its apex whenever they could find some alone time.





	Make me scream your name

Neither of the two women could have described exactly how it started. It was pure carnal attraction in the beginning, desire that exploded in passion, sparks that ignited hellfire. Slowly it turned into _more_ , into a secret game of lust and longing that got them addicted to one another, an intoxicating and continuous exchange that took place whenever they met, hidden and exciting, forbidden and breathtaking. Lately it evolved into a game of teasing that reached its apex whenever they could find some alone time.

Currently, Mary Wardwell was at work. Obviously, Lilith had no interest in teaching to a bunch of mortal kids but she had to keep the façade on for the sake of her plans, so there she was, annoyed, in class. When her phone lit up with a notification she glanced at it, back against the table and hands laid behind her body to steady her.

«Okay, we'll be taking a pause now.» She dismissed, straightening her back and taking her phone to look at the message. She did expect something enticing, but she did not expect a picture of Zelda Spellman covered by nothing more than a thin layer of almost transparent fabric, framed from the navel to her red tinted and slightly parted lips, covering her chest with her arm. That was a sight for sore eyes.

She took a deep breath but did not show any other kind of reaction to that picture, although she would have gladly run to the Spellman house to ravage the blonde. She swirled on her feet, heading for the door, and faked a warm smile to the class. «You have five minutes to relax or use the restroom, use them smartly while I attend a minor chore.» Her "minor chore" was obviously answering to Zelda.

She exited the class and got to her office, closed the door and took a better look at the photo. Her eyes slowly took in every inch of barely visible flesh, and she could feel her arousal rise by the second. Her hunger.

_Don't you look delicious and oh so ready for me. Were you feeling so helplessly lonely without my tongue between your thighs?_

**It's not me who answered during working hours. Is it maybe so that you crave for a taste of me, miss Wardwell?**

Lilith smirked to herself, lightly biting on her thumb. She adored the fire in the other woman, the enticing banter that would always resolve in their bodies tangled and marvelously spent. _Indeed I am, how could I not when your body responds so well to my slightest touch? When you come over and over again calling my name?_ \- well, her pretend name, actually, but it was a cry of pleasure all the same. After a few seconds of silence, she continued. _Too bad I have to go now. I would've loved to get there and make you squirm._ She grinned, knowing the effect that such phrase would have on the other woman.

She started moving towards the door when another notification popped up. It was another picture, this time from the waist to slightly under her breasts. Lilith could see Zelda's arm cross her stomach and *knew* her hand was currently placed between her legs. This time, the Mother of Daemons bit her lip. She did have to go, five minutes were past, but she'd have her revenge soon.

***

The day was finally over at Baxter High and Lilith couldn't wait to leave that place. She overheard Sabrina talking about going to the movies with her mortal friends and she knew that Hilda would be off working at Cerberus' for the day.

While collecting her things, she looked at her phone once more, clicking her tongue as her eyes took in the last picture Zelda sent her. Heading out she made sure to let the eldest Spellman know she was on her way to the Mortuary.

She parked and fixed her hair before walking up to the door and knocking on it gently. It didn't take Zelda but seconds to let her in and lean against the closed door, eyeing the Mother of Demons with pure lust. The brunette offered her a lascivious smile and stepped closer, taking her chin between two perfectly manicured fingers and reclaiming her lips without a word in a heated kiss that had Zelda moan in anticipation. Her hands trailed down the witch's hips and she pushed her further against the door, biting her lip to elicit another moan. Only then she took a little space and looked at her in the eyes.

«Did you have fun, while I was gone? Were you thinking about my teeth sinking in your flesh and my hand...» Her fingers rose to her neck, pressing ever so slightly around it. «Sneaking around your throat while I fuck you senseless?» She could see the woman set her jaw, her eyes dark with desire.

«Maybe, or maybe I could enjoy myself without such necessities. Why don't you remind me how it feels?»

«Oh, have I taught you nothing?» Her grip around her throat grew tighter, her lips got closer. «You shall address me as Mistress.»

Zelda felt her own arousal rise, but she wouldn't give in so soon. «Prove yourself one, and I shall.»

Ever so fierce, Lilith made Zelda turn on her heels and pushed her front against the door, taking in her looks. She adored the pencil skirt the witch wore. Moving her hair to the side, the brunette bit the redhead's neck, left a mark behind her ear, while her nails raked up her thigh and under her skirt. When her fingers met the damp fabric of her lingerie, the woman grinned, licking slowly the shell of her ear, her hand still holding her neck.

«You may play strong...» she hissed sensually, pressing two fingers against her pantie clad womanhood. «But your very own body betrays you, Zelda.» She moved her fingers and felt the woman inhale sharpy. «Don't you dare deny me any moan, any shiver, any scream of pleasure.»

«Make it so that I can't contain them.» Zelda turned her head, looking for Lilith's lips, pressing against them and giving her entrance, never giving her full control of the kiss in a stubborn challenge that she knew oh so well she'd eventually lose.

Lilith's grip on the other woman got stronger, as she moved the fabric with her other hand so she could be able to tease the sensitive skin below it. Her middle finger traced the entrance of her core with no hurry while she enjoyed the look on the witch's face. She was completely mesmerized, lips agape and chest rising and falling quickly, and that sight made her _hungry_.

«Beg me.» She ordered, almost growling now. «Beg me and I'll make you come as long as your legs will hold you, and then again.»

The woman was tempted, so terribly tempted, but she bit her lip and upheld her gaze, lifting her chin on defiance. «Make me.»

Lilith laughed, a low, steamy chuckle, her lips almost touching Zelda's. «So I shall.» She bore two fingers inside of her, grinning at her surprised moan, just to retract them immediately and watch her squirm. Her tongue traced the lips of the redhead, slowly, as her finger found and pressed on her clit. When she finally heard a loud moan, she began drawing small circles around the bundle of nerves, never quite touching it. A frustrated sound escaped Zelda's throat. «I can feel your need, all you have to do is beg and you shall see it fulfilled.»

The Spellman wanted to endure, to challenge the teacher longer, but her whole body was craving for the brunette's touch and her mind was getting hazier by the second. She hesitated for a second and finally cracked. «I'm begging you, my Mistress. Take me, make me scream your wonderful name.» She rested her head against the cold wood «Ple-» Before she could finish her plea, Lilith thrust in her, curled her fingers and moved around, teasing her weaker spots - the ones she knew so well by now. «Fuck!» Any trace of composure left her and she screamed, moving her hips to meet those perfectly aimed movements that drove her to the sweetest madness. She could feel the climax approaching further at every kiss and bite on her neck, overwhelming her as air left her lungs in a strangled scream and her hand shot up to tangle inside a mass of dark hair. She could feel her legs shake and her whole body tremble, as her lover slowed her movements to let her enjoy her orgasm until the last second.

When she stopped completely, Lilith let go of her neck to circle her waist in support, smiling wickedly. «Don't think I'm finished, we merely begun.»

«I'd expect nothing less.»

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a couple of headcanons: Lilith is a dirty talker while Zelda is a teaser during sexting; Zelda as a bratty sub.  
> This was the first smut I've ever written in English but I'm quite pleased with it. It will continue, and *maybe* there might be some kind of plot but it's mostly porn.


End file.
